One Million Bullets
by ammipime
Summary: Ahì estaba nuevamente: frente a un mar violento, frente a una marea de recuerdos y emociones. Cerro los ojos. Se dejo llevar.


Ahora tuve que resubir el OS porque de verdad me molestaba como muchas palabras fueron cambiadas a inglés y oraciones completas perdian sentido. Así que aquí se los dejo de nuevo.

¡Espero les agrade!

Canción: **One Million Bullets**

Interprete: **Sia**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima , y este fic Participa en el evento: "Juvia merece un harem!" del grupo en facebook: Gruvia en Fanfiction

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bajo la luz de la luna_

 _Desgastándome en tu cálido abrazo._

 _Me siento tan a salvo aquí,_

 _Cariño, valió la pena esperar._

Le gustaba como la luna se reflejaba sobre el océano. La sensación de la arena bajo sus pies. La forma en que la brisa soplaba en la piel descubierta de sus hombros, y como la música iba metiéndose en su piel y hacia que sus piernas se movieran.

En la soledad de la playa, en la sombría claridad de la noche, sus pies se deslizaron por la arena y su cuerpo giro en el aire. Las palabras de tantas personas se repetían con discordancia en su mente. Y rostros iban y venían –como las olas del mar–conforme sus manos se movían cual alas preparándose para emprender el vuelo. Cerró los ojos…

¡Había llegado tan lejos! –su cuerpo se elevó en un salto y acarició las corrientes de aire- sin importar cuantas objeciones habían puesto los demás a sus sentimientos. Sin importar el peligro que significara exponer su corazón –su cabeza siguió el ritmo de las notas de la canción.

 _Sí, escogí al tipo incorrecto,_

 _una y otra vez._

 _Bebí del vino envenenado._

 _Sí, escogí al tipo incorrecto_

 _Pero bebé, tienes razón._

Vino un destello:

— Lo conozco y lo aprecio —la dulce voz del joven la mantuvo atenta, pero aun así, sus pies estaban urgidos a levantarse y salir de la biblioteca— No diría mentira alguna sobre él, por eso te lo digo: es mejor que te alejes.

— No quiero ser grosera —señalo ella— pero tengo que retirarme.

— Escucha —sus manos tomaron con presteza las suyas— Te hará sufrir.

¿Pero que sabía Rufus? ¿Qué sabían sus amables ojos verdes que ella desconociera? –dejo que las palabras se desvanecieran en su memoria. Siguió la nota de la canción (su pierna flexionándose, levantándose horizontalmente, bajando y retrocediendo de puntillas sobre la arena).

— ¿Por qué repentinamente te importo? —en aquel entonces su ceño se frunció en un claro reclamo— ¿Por qué repentinamente no te limitas a ignorarme?

— Eres mi familia, te quiero.

— Claro.

Pero cuando se levantó de la mesa que habían estado compartiendo, la mano masculina se aferró con más fuerza a la suya. Entrelazó sus dedos. Una sonrisa rota en sus labios.

Juvia negó con la cabeza.

— No te entiendo —dijo ella— Me miras con tanta tristeza. Como si estuvieras viendo un panorama lejano, un sitio al que no podrás volver.

— No —siseó él, sus ojos entrecerrados, como si pudiera ver el interior de ella— No un sitio al que no puedo volver, sino un sitio al que tengo prohibido conocer. Un lugar que no podre explorar siquiera.

 _Sí, bebé, he visto la luz_

 _Tengo un presentimiento_

 _Tengo un presentimiento_

 _El peligro se acerca_

 _Un peligro se acerca_

— Me gusta como luces con ese sombrero.

Ella había cerrado abruptamente la puerta de su casillero, abochornada por la naturalidad con que él muchacho reflejado en el espejo había hablado. Su rostro anguloso, sus ojos claros, sus labios definidos. Esos labios que ella siempre pensaba eran como una manzana. Un rostro que, de no ser por la (atractiva) cicatriz sobre la ceja, hubiera sido casi perfecto.

Él volvió a sonreír, sus labios curvándose hacia un sólo lado.

— Me gusta más como luces sonrojada, linda —y luego de un descarado guiño, se marchó.

Juvia permaneció plantada ahí, balbuceando incoherencias. Demasiado estupefacta para saber cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar.

Pero ya nunca más se había quedado quieta. Su cuerpo había sido diseñado para moverse, para andar sobre una pista, sobre tarimas adornadas, sobre escenarios. Sobre arena que bailaba con ella –echo las manos hacia atrás, las levanto sobre su cabeza, su torso moviéndose sobre su propio eje.

— ¿Sting Eucliffe? —el asombro en aquella pregunta fue aplastante— ¿En serio?

Su compañera no dejo de mirarla; ella continuo atando las cintas de sus zapatillas de baile, como si no hubiera reparado en el tono de la voz ajena.

— ¡Hey! —llamó de nuevo, acompañando sus palabras con un movimiento de cabeza. Expectante.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Med? —torció los labios, como si ni ella misma se lo explicara.

Aunque hubiera querido decir algo más fue imposible, el maestro de danza las llamaba, y ella acudió al encuentro de la única pasión que nadie le reprochaba: la danza.

 _Tengo un presentimiento_

 _Tengo un presentimiento_

 _La guerra ha sido ganada_

 _La guerra ha sido ganada aquí_

Las manos masculinas se deslizaron por su cintura, levantaron su peso del suelo, la hicieron volar, como si fuera…

— Ligera como una pluma —dijo, y el suave aliento le acarició el cuello. Ella no respondió, demasiado concentrada en la forma en que las manos del profesor sujetaban sus brazos, cruzándolos frente a ella, un abrazo que volvía más emocional la danza.

Un momento después, se desplazó por la pista, su mano en la mano masculina. Y de nuevo volvió a él, pecho contra pecho, su rostro demasiado cercano al rostro del profesor.

— Serás la bailarina principal —anunció él, sonriendo. La respiración de la muchacha se aceleró.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó incrédula, con el corazón saltándole de felicidad— ¿Lo dice de verdad?

El pelinegro asintió, y ella se llevó las manos a la boca, ocultando su radiante sonrisa, hasta que noto que las manos del profesor seguían sobre su cintura. Él la miraba con detenimiento, la delgada tela de su traje le dejaba sentir perfectamente los bíceps masculinos. Y sus ojos azules podían verlos con claridad, puesto que él no llevaba nada encima del torso.

El maestro Fullbuster tenía el mal hábito de practicar sin camisa.

Se inclinó un poco hacia ella. La chica tembló ligeramente, pero no por temor. Nunca por temor. El profesor ejercía una extraña fascinación sobre la joven. Ella no sabía si era la forma elegante de sus movimientos. Tan suaves y ligeros como escarcha cayendo en un día nevado.

Era guapo, su tez morena perlada por un ligero sudor, su cuerpo masculino expidiendo olor a madera, su boca de labios delgados entreabiertos. Y esa manera especial al pronunciar "Señorita Loxar" o simplemente "Juvia".

Instintivamente cerró los ojos. Y se alejó.

Gray quedo reclinado al vacío. Ella nuevamente se escapaba entre sus dedos, como agua corriendo libre y lejana.

— Es tarde, me tengo que ir.

Y huyo.

Porque esa era la palabra. Su alumna huía. Lejos de él. Del llamado que sesgaba sus cuerpos cuando compartían la pista en una misma coreografía. Huía –cómo había huido él- de la perfección con que sus cuerpos encajaban.

 _Bajo la luz de la luna_

 _Al abrigo de tu mirada de luna_

 _Sé que soportaría un millón de balas_

 _cariño_

Cuantas veces había bailado acompañada. Cuantas veces sus piernas habían rodeado un cuerpo masculino con esa misma canción resonando contra ventanales. Cuantas veces había sido sostenida, y ahora sólo sus pies la impulsaban en el aire.

Nunca había sabido porque todo cuanto alguna vez amaba terminaba haciéndose añicos a sus pies.

¡Oh, había recibido tantos reclamos! Había sido golpeada tantas veces por palabras hirientes. Pero esta vez era la última –flexiono una pierna frente a ella (y avanzo) flexiono la pierna izquierda esta vez (y nuevamente avanzo)- no volvería a equivocarse

— Puede que no sea yo la persona adecuada para ti —pero las manos sobre sus piernas, el ligero gruñido en su oído, luego de que los labios masculinos pronunciaran aquella oración parecían no ser de la misma idea.

— ¿Y qué? —había dicho ella, desencadenando las miles de tormentas que les golpearían.

Hubiera querido hacer caso a las advertencias, hubiera querido seguir la historia rosa de amor que todos hubieran deseado. Hubiera querido hacerlo fácil, pero el peligro seducía. El rojo de lo arriesgado, acaparaba cada rincón de su interior. El rojo como la manzana que eran sus labios.

Corrió sobre la arena –y salto- como tantas veces había corrido a la salida de sus ensayos, pero ahora había un vació donde antes la habían recibido los fuertes brazos del muchacho de la motocicleta.

— Somos como los protagonistas de una típica historia de amor ¿no? —había dicho una vez Sting. Ella se había quedado en silencio— Tú tan buena, tan pura. Yo el mujeriego, rebelde que te hará sufrir, pero con quien, sin importar cuantas veces nos alejemos, regresaras.

Su mano busco la de ella entre la hierba. El cielo nocturno sobre ella –Juvia curvo su cuerpo hacia atrás, las manos tocaron la arena, sus pies tocaron la arena, sus pies pasaron por encima de su torso, y una vez estaba de pie.

De pie en medio de un mar azorado, de una luna llena magnánima y tan solitaria como ella. Una vez más frente al peligro. Aquel ardor, aquella fascinación violenta a la que estaba habituada.

 _Sí, un millón de balas_

 _Pueden atravesarse en mi camino_

 _Pero quiero que sepas,_

 _que soportaría un millón, bebé._

 _¿Cuántas soportarías tú?_

— ¿Por qué no puedo tolerar la idea de que abraces a otro? Me he recriminado tantas veces, he intentado encontrar una respuesta y luego he intentado esconderme de ella. Y pensé que me había resignado a que no puedo, pero Juvia…no puedo.

Sus manos estaban sobre las mejillas femeninas. Largos dedos de pianista que acariciaban con voraz devoción su piel. La frente de Rufus pegada a la suya, sus ojos mirándole con desgarrador sufrimiento.

— Lo siento, lo siento tanto —había dicho— Perdón. Perdóname. Él es mi amigo, Juvia. Pero tú eres mi sangre. Eres mi sangre. Debería darte asco. Que te amé debería darte asco.

— No eres horrible para mí. Está bien. Encontraremos una solución.

— ¡Es que no quiero encontrar una solución!

Cuanto había roto su corazón. Cuanto habían mancillado el cariño gentil y sincero que había debajo de aquel otro sentimiento que ella había creído irremediable. Cuando él se confesó, y Lucy había escuchado a hurtadillas y luego había corrido a contarles a todos. Y habían sido llamados inmorales.

Había recibido un millón de injurias y se había levantado.

"Pero mi memoria siempre habrá de recordarte. Y en mis canciones siempre hablaré de mi hermosa luna".

 _¿Cuántas soportarías tú?_

 _¿Cuántas soportarías tú?_

 _¿Cuántas soportarías tú?_

 _Porque yo soportaría un millón de balas, bebé_

Sting no había entendido porque ella lloraba. Siempre había abrazado su cuerpo con cálido abrigo. Y despertaba la fiebre en su piel. Sus labios de manzana habían besado sus hombros, sus manos, sus labios a veces suaves, a veces con despiadada ansia. Y Juvia se entregaba, pero nunca fue capaz de olvidar.

"Eres lo único bueno que me ha pasado, Juvia".

"Pero con quien, sin importar cuantas veces nos alejemos, siempre regresaras".

¿La habría perdonado alguna vez? Cuando finalmente comprendió sus lágrimas, su desesperación. La forma abrupta en la cual era tratada

— Supongo que es el karma ¿no? —había dicho, sus labios en un rictus frío— Supongo que alguien tenía que hacerme pagar.

— Sting, no… —sus ojos azules estaban rojos y sus manos temblaban. Toda ella temblaba.

— Siempre pensé que los celos de Rufus eran infantiles, pero justificados—Sting esbozo una mordaz sonrisa— Bueno, creo que realmente eran justificados, pero para nada infantiles.

— Es que nosotros nunca…

Le habían recriminado que Sting no era el hombre correcto, que Sting era sólo un soñador, idealista, mujeriego que no estaba a su altura. Y luego le habían demostrado a él que la que no estaba a su altura era ella. Que quien lo traiciono y lo traicionaría era ella.

Y se marchó. De nueva cuenta una cabellera soleada que se iba de su vida. Entonces ella se entregó a la danza con furia. Su cuerpo estrechado por el cuerpo fornido del profesor. Su espalda pasando sobre la espalda de él. Su cuerpo deslizándose sobre el piso, enlazado a la fuerte mano masculina.

 _Si tú fueras un poeta_

 _Y yo una musa perfecta_

 _Si tú fueras el héroe_

 _Sí, soportaría una bala por ti_

Él la sujetaba de la cintura, su mano derecha bajo sus rodillas, y la elevaba. La miraba con ferocidad, taladrando sus ojos color cielo con su acerada mirada gris. Se habían abrazado por medio de la danza, y un día, finalmente se habían besado.

— ¡Gray! —ella le había llamado por su nombre con verdadero espanto.

Lo que menos deseaba era ser relacionada románticamente con su maestro de danza. Había sido llamada a una de las academias más prestigiosa. No necesitaba un escándalo. Pero él la atrajo hacia él.

— Shss, está bien —susurro, levantándola y enredando las piernas femeninas sobre su cintura— Nadie nos ve. Y si nos ven…estamos bailando.

Y a pesar de la hermosa sonrisa de su maestro, a pesar de su apariencia de niño travieso, ahí estaba de nuevo la advertencia, cada rincón del salón gritando porque se largara. Que no avanzara por ese fango una vez más. Que no amara. Que no volviera a amar. Que había una sombría figura siempre tras ella.

— Lo siento. No puedo. No.

 _Así que tómame en tus brazos_

 _Tómame por todo lo que tengo_

 _Porque daría mi vida_

 _Por una de tus carcajadas_

Cayo al suelo, sus pies siguiendo la coreografía asfixiante. Había triunfado en la academia, había sido contratada en la compañía. Se había vuelto _prima ballerina_. Y había escondido las emociones tras una cortina de humo, hasta que esa noche, entre los tantos rostros del público, reconoció los vestigios del pasado. Reencontrarse con los tres, y sentir que bailaba sobre espinas punzantes de recuerdos, sentir que sus dedos sangraban el escenario por las heridas que de pronto estaban abiertas, hasta que finalmente, tras el último acto, había colapsado.

Pero ahí estaba una vez más bailando. Su cuerpo rememorando la vieja coreografía del pasado. La que le había acompañado, la que ella había abandonado. Y termino. Su pecho subía y bajaba abruptamente, con la misma fuerza con que las olas golpeaban la costa. Y así, tan sola, se sentía a salvo. Segura. Lejos de las personas.

— Ligera como una pluma.

La conocida voz a su espalda le provoco un prolongado escalofrió. Era tan conocida, como el gélido aire de invierno. No quiso volver la mirada, no quiso enfrentarse al destino.

— Ha corrido mucho, Señorita Loxar.

 _Tengo un presentimiento_

 _Tengo un presentimiento_

 _El peligro se acerca_

 _Un peligro se acerca_

 _Un peligro se acerca_

 _Un peligro se acerca_

No se volvió ni cuando él comenzó a llevarla, repitiendo nuevamente ese baile, pero está vez, la música sólo estaba en su cabeza. Se dejó guiar: giro, salto. Una vez más, los mismos pasos. Su espalda nuevamente en la suya. Sus manos bajo sus brazos, haciéndola dar una vuelta sobre la derecha, y luego la izquierda. Sus propios brazos aferrados a los hombros masculinos, él soltándola con furia, cogiéndola nuevamente. Ella encogiendo los pies mientras la levantaba sobre su cabeza. Ir y volver, unirse en un abrazo, juntar sus frentes. Bajar por su cuerpo y abrazarse a sus pies, él yéndose lejos, volviendo para sostenerla cuando ella tapaba sus ojos.

Recordó. Recordó la forma en la que Rufus había irrumpido en su camerino tras la presentación, sin su habitual amabilidad. Agitado, su pecho subiendo y bajando, como si hubiera estado corriendo durante toda su vida. Juvia lo había contemplado casi con horror, con el sudor volviéndose helado conforme bajaba por su cuerpo.

— Te he buscado —y sin embargo, la voz que sonó a su lado fue otra, la voz que hablaba a su alrededor no era la de Rufus. Ni siquiera la de Sting.

"Sting", pero no eran sus ojos azules los que le golpearon con dureza en ese momento. Bajó lentamente por el cuerpo moreno, una mano grande y fuerte en su pierna, en su glúteo, en su cintura. Era blando, y suave, como si cabalgara nubes.

"Se lo conté todo, Juvia. Supe que él te había dejado y se lo conté todo. Tú nunca tuviste la culpa, tú no tuviste la culpa de ser amada".

Y aun así, Rufus seguía mirándola como si ella fuera la representación del Eden: vedado y lejano. Rufus parecía nunca poder dejar de mirarla de esa forma. Simplemente rompía su corazón.

 _Tengo un presentimiento_

 _Tengo un presentimiento_

 _La guerra ha sido ganada_

 _La guerra ha sido ganada aquí_

"Estoy seguro de que volverá a ti. Cuando él vuelva, yo te perderé para siempre. No habrá un sitio como el que quiero en tu corazón. Te habré perdido. Así que sólo…simplemente…"

Recordó el shock –en la danza él daba vueltas alrededor suyo, como un depredador. Su propio corazón daba tumbos, deseosa de qué se lanzara sobre ella– la sensación de vértigo cuando los labios de Rufus cayeron sobre los suyos y las luces en el techo del camerino parecieron explotar en una lluvia de chispas de bengala. Juvia lo había empujado –eran otras manos las que la empujaban a ella ahora, pero volvían a tomarla– pero Rufus siguió ahí, con las manos trémulas, de pronto la soltó, y cuando Juvia abrió los ojos, él ya se había ido.

Esa fue una de las tantas veces en que Rufus había fallado. Sting no fue. Envió, sí, un hermoso arreglo de rosas. Zinnias de distintos colores. Y una nota que decía:

"Tal vez en otro cuento no pruebe de la manzana equivocada. Tal vez en otra historia, tengamos un desenlace feliz. Tuyo siempre".

Rufus se había equivocado, porque aún con aquella declaración, Sting no había vuelto a ella. Y ahora, su imagen se evaporaba como Eurídice ante los ojos de Orfeo. Las zinnias que ella tanto amaba, Juvia sentía, ahora estaban regadas por el suelo. Y ella ahí, bailando sobre ellas con el cuerpo enceguecido en frenesí y un inesperado alivio.

 _Bajo la luz de la luna_

 _Al abrigo de tu mirada de luna_

 _Sé que soportaría_

 _Un millón de balas_

 _Cariño_

Sí, se había reencontrado con los rostros de antaño. Pero solamente Gray Fullbuster estaba ahí. Ahí estaba él y su vieja manía de practicar sin camisa. Ahí estaba de nuevo ese cuerpo fornido, la piel morena bañada en un ligero sudor. Esta vez, perlada por rayos de luna. Hasta que llego nuevamente el final. Y sus labios que tomaron los suyos hasta hacerla jadear. Esta vez fueron sus piernas por voluntad propia las que rodearon el cuerpo masculino.

Ahí estaba su cuerpo sobre el de ella, desafiando otro tipo de danza.

Y sus acerados ojos grises, que la miraban con urgencia.

— Quédate —dijo— Esta vez quédate.

Cayeron sobre la arena. Ella había huido, pero esta vez sentía que sus músculos se entumían, que le jugaban una broma en la que no podían moverse para otro fin que el de quedarse.

— Juvia, lo sé todo —confesó él, sus dedos tirando del cierre del vestido— Porqué llegaste y porque te fuiste. Porque tu cuerpo puso una resistencia, porque llorabas en tu camerino, porque tu familia nunca fue a verte —sus labios tocaron la piel expuesta de su clavícula— Sé porque nunca volví a verte con el chico de la motocicleta, porque tu hermano jamás volvió a buscarte en clases.

Estaba condena a vivir una historia odiosa, con ortigas en lugar de rosas. Estaba destina a ver el rechazo, es hastió de las personas. Pero los ojos grises, como un cielo lluvioso, que se posaron sobre ella, lucían amables. Ella sintió que era en sus propios ojos dónde había una tormenta.

— Sé todo eso.

 _Sí, un millón de balas_

 _Pueden atravesarse en mi camino_

 _Pero quiero que sepas que_

 _Soportaría un millón. Bebé_

— Supe todo eso, y aun quería encontrarte.

Sus labios buscaron nuevamente su boca, sus manos bajaron por su pecho hasta llegar a su vientre. Sentía la respiración muriendo en la boca de Gray Fullbuster. La fricción de su cuerpo entre la arena y la piel de su antiguo maestro de danza. Los dedos de él dibujaron círculos invisibles en la piel desnuda de sus piernas. Por un momento sólo fue el silencio, y las olas golpeando contra la costa. Por un momento todo fue el vocabulario de sus almas cuando amaban. Juvia pudo escuchar, por una milésima, como la luz tocaba el agua.

¿Cuántas veces había evitado las luces de los reflectores en aquellos sitios dónde sabía que lo encontraría?

Había nadado contra corrientes toda su vida, como un salmón que busca llegar a su hogar. Pero para Juvia, ese sitio era cenizas. Pero ahí, entre aquellos brazos, se sentía ligera y a salvo. Había dejado de dolerle el pecho, ya no sentía el peso en su sangre.

— Gray —dijo, el nombre del Fullbuster fue como una nana. Tierna y suave como una luciérnaga en verano.

Sí, no importaba cuanto tiempo se había estado ahogando. Cuantas llamas lo habían apartado, él finalmente estaba ahí.

 _¿Cuántas soportarías tú?_

 _¿Cuántas soportarías tú?_

 _¿Cuántas soportarías tú?_

 _¿Cuántas soportarías tú?_

 _Pero quiero que sepas que soportaría un millón, bebé_

.

.

* * *

¿Caótico? Sí ¿Pero qué creen? Si tienen dudas, se las resuelvo gratis uwu

¡Besos y abrazos!

 **ammipime.**


End file.
